


12复联1时基为什么狠心把锤扔下飞船

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: 操到变蓝，电击，道具，强制高潮，双性基





	12复联1时基为什么狠心把锤扔下飞船

Loki感应到了Thor的出现，也清楚对方只身进入这个关押他的玻璃罐儿的目的。无非是劝他放弃自己的计划，但他万万没想到Thor一上来就将他的双手反铐，扒下他的裤子，而那些蝼蚁很有可能就在监听！

“啊…你只会用这种方式惩罚我！你这下流！野蛮的…唔！”，此时的Loki被压坐在牢笼的一角，双腿大开背靠玻璃，而受人爱戴，如金子般闪耀的雷霆之神，正拿着一个震动着的中庭的下流玩具，贴在他的雌穴划动。

Loki哪里受得住，跟他哥哥上床的几百年来几乎没玩过太多花样，顶多是Thor用舌头取悦来取悦他，但那样带来的快感实在比不上这个棒子强烈。紧贴阴蒂的震感让Loki感觉所有的神经都集中在下身，有热流不住的往身下涌，如果换个环境Loki也许会欣赏一下中庭人的创意。

“只有用这种方式你才会听话，或者你希望像对待囚犯一样对待你？”，Thor跪在Loki腿间，一手压制在对方的小腹，一手拿着按摩棒抵在他的雌穴上，不断变换角度，熟练的找到对方最敏感的地方。

“嗯…你居然舍得让那些蝼蚁看到我的秘密…唔嗯…”，过量的快感被源源不断的输送到脑子，让邪神的银舌头都有些打结，他想合上腿，或者挪动一下远离这根棒子，但每次扭动后Thor都会追上来更用力的压在他的阴蒂上。

“当然不舍得，弟弟。”，Thor又蹭动了几下，看着他的兄弟蹬直了腿颤抖着达到了高潮，但他没有停顿，反而开了更高一档的震动频率，将已经被汁液彻底弄湿的震动棒再次紧贴在肉缝上，“烧掉电路只是挥一下手的事，我想你也不希望自己不用被进入就能潮喷的事被别人知道。”

好吧，这就是Thor到来后灯光就变暗的原因。Loki的大脑一片空白，身体止不住的颤抖，他还没从高潮中缓过来，又强行被带入下一波情潮，他咬住下唇想躲避快感的来源，却被身后的玻璃阻挡，只能流着泪承受。

Loki的下腹紧绷，穴口不断开合吐出汁水，他感觉到高潮将至，摇头抗拒着，却无法将快感从脑子里甩出，身体逐渐被情欲控制令他心生恐惧，“Thor！够了！”

但是他的请求没有被采纳，Thor只是一言不发的调动震动频率，有时持续高频的折磨着对方紧绷的神经，有时是高低频率交错着，另对方在巅峰的边缘徘徊，却无法痛快的发泄，不论Loki怎么骂他都不肯停下。

直到Loki试图通过撞击后脑来躲避快感的侵蚀Thor才停下，他赶紧护住对方的头，轻吻因高潮太多次而哭红的眼睛，手指抚摸着红肿湿润的阴唇，“这足够让你产生放弃的念头吗？”

Loki喘息着，缓了一两分钟意识才回到脑袋，湿漉漉的眼睛动了动，Thor以为他至少会服软，却见他勾起一个戏谑的微笑，“当阿斯加德被交给你这种脑子里只有精液的家伙，它的灭亡也会随之来临，我自然要另寻出路。”

Thor也不恼，只是拿出一颗沾了润滑剂的跳蛋缓缓往他后穴里塞，“你总是很固执，Loki，希望这一次你不要后悔。”，他熟练的朝着对方前列腺的位置推挤着跳蛋，看到Loki僵了僵背便知道找对地方了，随即启动了开关。

“啊…！”，Loki被陌生却又激烈的快感刺激得挺起了腰，又很快软了下来，本就兴奋的阴茎开始不住的流出透明的液体，快意顺着脊柱被强制塞入他的大脑，搅乱了他的思维，剥夺了理智。跳蛋只会机械的制造快感，跟他的兄弟操进来的感觉比冰冷了不少，“怎么了哥哥…知道我是霜巨人后都不肯操我了吗？”

“也许我需要向你证明我对你的爱无关身份和容貌。”，Thor清楚Loki在意自己的身世，他也知道自己的语气不论如何真诚，总能让他弟弟的银舌头挑出错来，所以他决定用实际行动证明。他拿起身旁的锤子，使其带上最微弱的电流，在他兄弟的身上游走着，施加法力的同时用电流带给对方刺激。

电流带来的酥麻使情潮更加汹涌，Loki拔高声音呻吟着不住的躲闪，却被Thor的大手按住胸膛不得动弹。他能感觉到自己的乳头在衣服下挺立，也许能隔着衣服也能看到凸起，但他无心低头确认，因为他感觉到自己的伪装正因对方的动作消逝，并且逐渐下移。

当雷神之锤顶在龟头上时，Loki尖叫着射出一股浓精，与其同时他完成了他的转变。他看到Thor的眼中倒映着一个蓝皮赤目的怪物，一瞬间耻辱与悲伤刺穿了他的心脏。

Loki脸上满是绝望，嘴唇颤抖着说不出一句话，他从没想过Thor会残忍的撕开他最不能被触碰的伤口，在他扭过头躲避对方的视线时，Thor吻住了他，温柔的吮吸着他的舌头，Loki从对方近在咫尺的眼中看到了浓烈的爱意。

但是温情并没有持续太久，因为Loki被尽职工作的跳蛋推向了前列腺高潮，他的反应有些激烈，甚至磕伤了Thor的舌头。

“我爱你，弟弟，不论你是谁，是什么种族。”，Thor一边操入对方的雌穴，一边在失神的人的耳边轻语，“不论你的目的是什么，我都希望你放弃它，回到我身边。”

后来Thor拉着他做了很久，而Loki因过多的高潮甚至失禁了，Loki羞红了脸止不住的流泪，反而激发了Thor的兽欲发了狠的干他。

那天Loki缓了好一阵才恢复过来，当他找到逃出去的机会时，他选择多等了一会儿，把罪魁祸首，他的蠢哥哥骗进了玻璃罐子里，毫不犹豫的把他扔下飞船。


End file.
